moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Feet Apart
Five Feet Apart'' is a 2019 American romantic drama film directed by Justin Baldoni. The cast of the film consists of Haley Lu Richardson and Cole Sprouse. Plot ''Two teenagers, Stella Grant (Haley Lu Richardson) and Will Newman (Cole Sprouse) both have a genetic disease known as Cystic Fibrosis. CF is a lung disease and if two people have CF they can not get closer than six feet. But when the two CFers fall in love, problems arise. Will, who is suffering from a deadly bacteria to CFers known as B. Cepecia is part of a new drug trial, so there is no chance of a lung transplant for him. Stella has been on the transplant list for quite some time. Stella finds out Will is not doing his treatments and tries to help him due to her control issues. He asks in return only to allow him to draw a picture of her. Over time, they begin doing their treatments together. Will and Stella fall in love, but can't get closer than six feet of each other. One day Stella's G-tube gets infected and she has to undergo surgery. Stella's sister, Abby, is normally with Stella during surgery. After Abby died from a botched daredevil stunt, Stella was left with severe survivors guilt and now faces surgery alone. So, when Will finds this out, he goes to help Stella he sings her the song Abby would always sing her before surgery. As Will leaves Stella's surgical prep room he is caught and nurse Barb tells him a story about to people with CF who fall in love; both of which passed away from being near each other and cross contracting each other's bacteria. Will does not want to hurt Stella, so he says he can not see her anymore. Stella is very mad, so she figures out a way for her to still see Will. She decides to take back one foot that CF had stolen from her. So, she carries around a pool stick which measures exactly five feet; keeping her and Will five feet apart at all times. One day, the two decide to leave the hospital to visit the lights that she could see from her hospital room. While away from the hospital, she receives a text that her lung transplant is en route, which she promptly ignores. Stella falls through the ice of a frozen pond when she and Will were leaving to go back to the hospital. Will reaches into the water and pulls out a nearly dead Stella. Even though saliva contact is the worse for two people with CF, he gives her CPR to save her life. Stella survives and Will and Stella are brought back to the hospital. Because of the CPR he had given her, Will fears that she has now contracted the B. Cepecia bacteria. Stella is given her lung transplant which goes all according to plan and miraculously, she has not contracted the B. Cepecia bacteria. Meanwhile, Will finds out that the drug trial he has been on has not been working for him. After her transplant, While she was under anesthesia, her parents, Will's mother, and the nurses and doctors all agreed to help Will set up the lights outside of Stella's room. He decides to say a final goodbye to her, realizing that if he stays, he will likely infect her. Before he leaves, she is given his sketchbook of drawing he had done of her and her friends during their stay in the hospital. '' Cast *Haley Lu Richardson as Stella *Cole Sprouse as Will Newman *Moises Arias as Poe *Emily Baldoni as Julie *Claire Forlani as Meradith *Kimberly Herbert Gregory as Nurse Barb Videos Trailers Category:Movies missing plot Category:2019 films Category:2019 in film Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:2010s films Category:2019 American films Category:2010s American films Category:CBS Films films Category:Wayfarer Entertainment films